1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle, and more particularly to an adjustable handle assembly for push carts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical push carts comprise a car body for carrying objects, such as luggage, suitcase etc., and a handle assembly which can be adjusted to different lengths for carrying various sizes of objects. However, normally, the handle assemblies comprise a rather complicated configuration that is adverse for operation purposes and for manufacturing purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional handle assemblies for push cars.